Jagged Embers
by Thunderclapped
Summary: Draco and Harry are forced to endure each other's presence at Grimmauld Place. But Potter admired Malfoy's arse, and Malfoy admired Potter's arse. What in Merlin's name is going on? HPDM, GWBZ, RWHG. OC coming around in later chapters.


**Hi, and. Erm. I've kinda lost inspiration for my other story 'Afternoon Naps' because... of a flame! Well, it was a half flame...but still...yeah. anyway. What the hell. On with the story! Sorry for any inconsistencies.**

**Chapter 1: Arrival and admiration**

Harry jumped up from the sofa in the sitting room and headed for the door. He had felt the wards being breached and recognized the magical signature as Remus'. He was relieved. Not that he wasn't comfortable alone, but it just seemed better with someone in the house with him. Heck, he wouldn't mind even if it were Snape the crankypants.

"You're finally back, Remus! I've got some questions regarding..." The Boy Who Lived stopped short. No way. No fucking way. He stared at the person that Remus was holding on to. A particular blond with churning vats of melted silver for eyes and a sneer that could ruin a whole day.

"Hi Harry, Draco's going to have to stay at Grimmauld Place with us. We figured that he could help you with the research and all that, as well as give us information on Voldermort. He'll be safer here anyway." Remus said, smiling and pushing the blond gently forward. Now, it was official. Only three people were going to stay at Grimmauld Place except for the occasional visitor. Draco, Harry and Remus. Oh joy.

"Umm, sure. Welcome to Grimmauld Place, Malfoy." Harry said blandly. He wasn't too happy to be sharing a house with his rival of what seemed like a lifetime. Scratch that earlier thought of sharing this house with anyone. Especially Malfoy. Even having Remus around didn't help much. He just hoped to some greater being up there that he didn't lose his mind and hex Malfoy on the first day. Or at least the first week. With that blond around, life was going to be pure torture.

What a fantastic way to start planning to destroy the most evil wizard on earth, no?

"You can have the attic, Draco. It's fairly warm up there, and... well, I think Harry doesn't mind. Do you, Harry?" Remus said gently. Draco nodded mutely. He didn't feel like speaking. At all. Whether it was to the old werewolf or Potter, it didn't matter. Bloody buggering fuck. He hated the way people looked at him now, it made him feel like scum. And even Potter, with his infamous saving-people complex, didn't seem to even sympathise. He hated this world sometimes.

"I have to go meet Tonks, you know..." Remus flushed while saying that, but left quickly, leaving the two boys there alone. Draco lifted his gaze to meet Potter's, a silent question hanging in the air. Draco gave up his mute act. Anything would be better than this staring competition. It wasn't a pure staring competition, besides. It was more of a let's-see-who-can-gawk-till-their-eyes-fall-out-first thing.

"So, nice to see you again, Potter. How's life been treating you?" Draco asked bitterly, even though he was trying to mask all his feelings with a flat voice. Harry looked at him funny, before nearly laughing at the blond's half-hearted attempt to have a civil conversation with him. Draco scowled at that laugh. Giggle. Half-snort. Whatever.

"Sorry for starting a civil conversation, Potter." He partly snarled, even though a bit of him was glad that the future saviour of the wizarding world could still laugh at his worst school enemy. Glad to see the angst of the world wasn't getting to his head, that bastard.

"I mean, it's just a first, us having a civil conversation, Malfoy. I mean, it's oddly comforting to see you not being such a prick for once." Harry siad, smiling as he helped Draco with one of the two small bags he had brought. "Watch who you're calling prick, pissbrain." Malfoy responded, even though Harry could hear a hint of a smile in his voice. "You're the one who broke the Weasley lass' heart, and sent her running to Blaise."

"Since when do you care about Ginny, Malfoy?" Harry asked unconcernedly. It was a mutual agreement to break off the relationship. Besides, he had found out that his little-sister figure (Ginny) had had a crush on Blaise since second year. "I don't, Potter. You don't see flying mermaids, do you? I care about Blaise." They were trudging up the stairs now, and it didn't help that Draco was in front of Harry, and that Harry was watching the slight sway of the blond's lean hips as he walked. Which basically meant that he was admiring Draco's ass, not that he'd ever tell him. Harry gave himself a mental slap. Hormones could wait till after the bloody war.

"Flying mermaids? How original, Malfoy." Harry said, hoisting the bag onto the second-floor landing. "Yes, I know. I perfected the skill of creativity at the tender age of three. Now, can you lead the way to the attic? I find it rather useless to just walk around and try to identify said attic." Harry nearly laughed again, and started up the next flight of stairs. At least he wouldn't have to look at (admire) Malfoy's arse again.

Draco, on the other hand, was on a sex-free diet, thanks to Blaise. The Itailian rogue had triple double dared him to go without sex for three months. And being a Malfoy, he was intensely proud of his name and had taken up the challenge. Which, in short, had been torture. And the deadline of the three months expired the day after the next. And there was no one to fuck except Potter. But wait, there was nothing wrong with that, was there? His gray eyes trailed over Potter's form lazily, noting how well the black shirt he had on clung in all the right places. The muggle jeans were loose and baggy, but all the more left to his imagination.

"Like what you see, Malfoy?" Harry drawled in a mock imitation of the blond. They were outside the attic, and Potter had caught him staring at his arse. Fantastic. Draco arched an eyebrow. "The truth or the lie, Potter?" He asked, brushing past The Boy Who Lived to get into the room.

"The truth, of course." Harry was surprised at the way they communicated with such ease. It seemed so natural, it was almost instinct that was talking through him.

"I'd like it better if it were my arse, Potter."

"You would, you egoistical bastard!" Both laughed, Draco taking some of his clothes out and laying them on the bed before looking up and smirking smugly at him.

**So, tell me what you think! Review and please let me know how I can improve (nicely. no screaming at me.).**


End file.
